Haruhi Suou
by Atalaya86
Summary: Haruhi is going to marry Tamaki, and have a honey moon and a baby!, in only 3 months!...XD bad summary still I hope you like it.
1. An Ouran project

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I would like to own Tamaki-Sama, he's so damn cute! /*O***_

_**Chapter 1: An Ouran Project**_

"Tamaki... Tamaki.." whispered Haruhi softly in her sleep, her voice weak under the bed covers.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" someone called her "Haruhi! wake up!, you're going to be late! Haruhiii!" called Ranka-san trying to wake up his sleeping daughter.

"Mmm... what?" mumbled Haruhi rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm, but when her father passed her her alarm clock... "IAaaaaaaah! the alarm didn't work!" screamed Haruhi standing up quickly, running directly to her bathroom to start changing her clothes. "why didn't you wake me up?"

"I'm sorry, I tried but you were having such a nice dream you wouldn't even hear me..." said her father smirking at her.

"No dream is good enough to be first than school!" said Haruhi not paying real attention to her fathers teasing.

*"Itekimasu!" said Haruhi taking her backpack and waving goodbye to her father.

When the door was close Ranka-san took his time to roll away her daughters futon* while talking to her wifes photo "I will never accept him darling, I hate him for wanting to steal our daughter away" Ranka-san folded her daughter's pajama "but she loves him so much that I think, maybe... maybe it was a good thing to agreed with Kyoya's plan..." said Ranka-san smiling bitterly, his wife from her picture smiled back at him understanding."right?"

At school Haruhi found all his classmates excited, talking loudly to each other, laughing nervously, some complaining; the twins spotting her ran towards her.

"Haruhi!" called both twins at the same time

"what's going on?" asked Haruhi trying to brake from the twin's tight embrace

"you don't know?" asked Hikaru "Ah! True, you weren't here! you didn't hear it..." said Kaoru smirking. "You were late" said the twins at one voice laughing evilly.

"_Hear what?_" was about to ask Haruhi getting already annoyed by the twins bulling when the teacher came in with a large list in his hands.

"Silence please" called the teacher standing in front of the class. "Like you already know the Ouran High School teacher's department have created a great project for the students. You see, in order to let you try out what means to get married and have a family, we, the teachers with the approval and help from the main-board, are going to take you to the Ouran apartments in the coast; everyone of you will have a partner, with whom you'll prepare a wedding and a honey moon, after that you'll have to decide how are you going to live your life as a married couple, living together with the baby (a robot) provided by the Ootori Hospital Health Education department" said the professor giving a small trifoliolate about the baby robots to the class representatives for them to pass out to the rest of the class.

"The apartments are equipped with everything you'd need, and the bedrooms are separated by the baby's room. Each couple would have a baby, or two, if they are twins"

continued on the teacher explaining "The partners as the babies have been chosen by lottery." said teacher, and just when the teacher finished that sentence Haruhi felt a chill running through her back."_was he looking directly at me? Was he smirking at me? No no, it can't be, it must be my imagination"_ thought Haruhi trying to act calmly, this was not the kind of projects she liked the most.

"This is NOT an optional project, it will mean a great deal of your final score" said the teacher seriously, already hearing the class protests "Now, I'll be calling you one by one, when you hear your name please stand up and leave the classroom. A teacher outside will lead you to your partner, as well to explain every little detail of this perfect project" said the teacher proudly and started calling their names.

One by one every student moved outside, sometimes they heard a scream or a protest by either the girl or the boy, Haruhi awaited her turn impatiently trying to concentrate in the mathematics of getting married and the legal documents they would need instead of the social and romantic implications.

"Fujioka, Haruhi!" called the teacher and Haruhi stood up rather quickly

"_It's my time" _thought Haruhi standing up "Yes" responded Haruhi to her teacher and

left her classroom; outside a teacher was waiting her, with non other than Suoh Tamaki.

"_Ahhhhh?_" screamed Haruhi in her mind

"Oh! Miss Fujioka you'll be partnering with young Suou Tamaki from an upper class" said the teacher writing something on her information papers, speechless Haruhi was able only to nod to whatever the teacher said. Tamaki in the other hand heard every word and even took mental notes of everything he felt was important, blushing deeply not being able to look at Haruhi, only looking at the teacher or the floor.

"Because there are not enough men in your classroom we decided to mix students from one grade with another, it is not going to affect in any way your final grade of course. You're apartment would be the 8B, and you'll have 1 baby boy. The moment you enter the room the baby's program will start, until then it's going to be you're honey moon" said the teacher giving them various planification cards "You have one month to prepare you're wedding and your honey moon, 15 days to celebrate your wedding and go to your honey moon and after that you'll go to you're apartment to spend 1 month and a half. In total it will be 3 months" said the teacher giving them a trifoliolate with the apartments information "Everything understood?" asked the teacher, both nodded blushing, the teacher smiled broadly

"Ja, Ganbatte nee!"* said the teacher and left them to take another couple. Haruhi could hear how her teacher left giggling, quietly, but still giggling. _"she did that on purpose! She did that on purpose! how can she know?, how could she?" _screamed Haruhi in her mind freaking out

"Haruhi, are you alright?" asked Tamaki taking her by her shoulders. "If you want you can change partners, or maybe go to the School's infirmary" said Tamaki, not knowing what to do or what to offer.

"No, I'm alright, just thinking too much" responded Haruhi taking her information and sorting them "lets start with this" said Haruhi taking her notebook smiling. Tamaki then smiled and took her by her hand. "Ok then, lets go to a quiet place to study" Haruhi looked at him and blushed. "But, there is no quiet place here" said Haruhi trying to look to another place and not Tamaki's sweet and caring violet eyes. "Ah!.. don't worry about that, I know every place of this school!" said Tamaki starting to walk with Haruhi's hand entwine with his hand.

Moments later they were in a very small, yet comfortable and fresh library, with a high sealing of course, 5 bookcases filled with book, 2 small library stairs and set of sofas with a coffee table, the large windows brought light and warmth to the place as well as fresh air. Tamaki sat down on the larger sofa and opened his notebook. _"God, what I'm going to do?.. we... we are... we really are... we are so going to... we are really going to get married!" _was Tamaki's only thought while writing down a to do list, his cheeks turning a deep red with every passing minute, that of course, Haruhi didn't notice (so dense ¬¬).

"What is these place?" asked Haruhi sitting on the sofa infront of her senpai*

"Ah! This is a special library my father build up for me, in this place are all the books that my mom used to read to me, the ones she loved the most" said Tamaki looking at the shelves full of books and smiling warmly "most of them are romantic" said Tamaki turning to smile at her with the most tender smile.

Haruhi could feel how a weird and strong feeling started growing inside her heart the moment she saw that smile, it melted her heart away, putting her mind in blanck. "Ah! I see, you're mom must be really cute and romantic" said Haruhi averting her eyes from Tamaki's violet ones. "really beautiful..." a small blush starting on her cheeks

"Oh yes!, she's the most wonderful person I know, so beautiful and romantic and sweet" said Tamaki placing his to do list in the coffee table that separated them with an incredibly bright smile, thinking about his mother always made him feel happy.

"So, lets start!"

- o -

Neither of them could imaging how exhausting preparing the wedding turn out to be, being almost all the time a battle between them because Tamaki wanted a very _"great and romantic wedding"_ while Haruhi wanted a _"small, rather normal and very cheap wedding"_.

"No, no, no! A thousand times no!" spat angrily Haruhi standing up and walking towards the window "we're so not using a castle for our wedding" said Haruhi still angry while looking through the window towards the large Ouran High School garden.

Tamaki pouted sad, they had been arguing about that for one week, Haruhi rejected every idea he gave, not only the castle but the rose garden, the large island temple, the trip to Disney Land, to Hawaii, to Peru, to Ireland, the five types of wedding dresses he wanted her to use, everything! . That was enough, he needed to do something, so that was when he couldn't help to remember what Kyoya told him the other night .

- o -

"Kyoyaaaa" called Tamaki hiding his face in a magazine he was supposedly"reading"

"What?" asked Kyoya not looking at him.

"Kyoya I need your help!" whined Tamaki "Haruhi is not listening to me at all!... I have already agreed in various items on our wedding and honeymoon list but still she does not listen to me at all, always rejecting everything!..."

"So, you have being fighting even before getting married" said Kyoya smirking.

"That's not funny!" protested the blond king to his best friend pouting at the end.

"My my, calm down" said Kyoya still not looking at him "You just need to know what to say to her, tell her what you want but don't insist on it, persuade her" said Kyoya stopping writing and staring at his troubled friend "After all, you ARE going to be man and wife in a few weeks, you should know your wife" said Kyoya smirking again.

"but I have tried to point out the good things about my ideas..." started saying Tamaki

"Not that way of persuading" said Kyoya stopping his writing for a moment to look at his friend "I can't believe how dumb you can be with this kind of things" commented to himself Kyoya but then giving Tamaki a really devilish smirk whispered a few words in to Tamaki's ear. "that should work"

Tamaki tried to complain but stopped and ended up nodding blushing deeply.

- o -

"Haruhi" called Tamaki standing up and walking towards her, she didn't turn back to look at him but nodded as a response. Tamaki walked even closer trying not to chicken out of what he was about to do, Kyoya was right, they WERE going to get married, he had all the rights to do this, he had to be able...

"Haruhi" called Tamaki again brushing softly his future wife's shoulder with his fingertips "why don't you want me to spoil you?" asked Tamaki moving his arms past her shoulders and hands towards her hands, tickling her arms skin while finishing embracing her from her back.

Haruhi gasped from the sensation but clouded with her proud fought for not to show it "I don't...I'm not..." tried to speak Haruhi but dare not to continue, her voice trembling, Tamaki was so close she could hear his heartbeat and that caused her own heart to beat harder than ever "_God why? why does his words makes me feel this way?" _thought Haruhi trying to breath deep and slowly "_I can't think of anything, am I going to let him do as he likes?, what can I do?"_ though Haruhi trying harder to fight the feeling that was growing inside of her. "I.. "

"We can have a small ceremony like you want, but it would be so much beautiful in a beach, at a place filled with roses, a place that your mom would love, just like my mom would" said Tamaki in a low soft voice continuing playing with Haruhi's fingers, caressing them long and caring "Why don't you try to spoil me?, let me make you happy" whispered Tamaki in to her ear giving her the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Unable to speak Haruhi only nodded in response blushing furiously. Tamaki smiled petting Haruhi's soft hair while whispering in to her ear "thank you" Haruhi closed her eyes at this letting his voice wash her body, relaxing her temper, calming her soul.

"Mmm... Haruhi?" called Tamaki, breaking the embrace to look at Haruhi's face, her eyes closing, she was getting asleep. "Mmm.. it feels good" whispered Haruhi feeling light headed. Tamaki smiling helped her to the sofa "Oh! I forgot" said Tamaki continuing petting Haruhi's head "what about the honey moon?" asked Tamaki smiling at her. Haruhi awake but not really focused or strong enough to argue responded. "I don't want something artificial or too far from here" said Haruhi "Then, would you like to visit a lake?" asked him looking at her half closed eyes. "I would love to... I think" said Haruhi snuggling closer to Tamaki "We do have a house in front of a beautiful lake" said Tamaki but Haruhi pouted trying to get piss off "I didn't mean..." tried to refute Haruhi but Tamaki interrupted her thoughts and speech "maybe, we could look at the sunset in a yacht.." said Tamaki slowly again taking her hand and making her lay her head against his chest "listen to waves in the morning, relax on the sand" "No, I don't want to.. " kept trying Haruhi, like a little child trying to fight, just for the sake of fighting. "But I want to see the sunset with you, maybe eat some sweets and refreshments " said Tamaki caressing her knuckles and back of her palm. "Mmm.. okay, but nothing more... okay?" said Haruhi. "Sure" said Tamaki kissing her cheek and making her blush lightly "Now, why don't you sleep, you look tired" said Tamaki taking of his school uniform jacket and covering her. She nodded and closed her eyes falling asleep.

- o -

Dictionary:

Itekimasu* literally means "I'm leaving" it is said like a "goodbye", "see you later", etc.

Futon* its the japanese bed, equivalent to a sleepingbag.

Senpai* literally means "someone who came before you" like a co-worker that has being longer in the company, someone that is years older or in a higher grade in your school.

Ganbatte* its an expression to give cheer or support like "Fight!", "Give your best", "Do your best", etc.

Author's note:

Because this was my first fanfic I wrote alone I thought it was my duty to check on its grammar first than the others that came after... I hope you like this new version. ^^


	2. Wedding and Honeymoon

Before she could say something about everything went prepared for the wedding and the honeymoon, the teacher put them and "A" for their work on preparations and then they started the proper activity. In the last week of the month they got married, a teacher played as the priest, the guest were almost all the girls of Ouran High school, the host club, his father and her father. The Church was decorated with gardenia and lilac flowers, white and gold ribbons with small decorative bells. Haruhi's dress was long and a soft pinkish white embroidered with roses and diamonds, her veil extended even longer than her wedding dress tail. Tamaki had to take one full minute to appreciate his bride, holding his breath, his heart beating faster than ever ad his throat dry not believing this was not one of his dreams but reality. Haruhi looked so beautiful and lovely and when he lifted her veil her eyes were shining with emotions and a small and terrible cute blush was decorated her face.

"Haruhi you're... just..." tried Tamaki to say, not finding any good words that could describe his wife to be, Haruhi waited tapping her feet slowly, she didn't wanted to admit but she had done everything she could to look wonderful for Tamaki, "there's no words to describe how beautiful you look right now" said finally Tamaki smiling his soft and incredible sweet smile, Haruhi scowled but her blush gave her away making Tamaki smiled even wider. "You look handsome..." responded Haruhi not looking at his eyes still the scowl in her face, Tamaki thought there was no one cuter than his Haruhi.

By this time Ranka was angrier than ever, not being able to restrain himself tried to kill Tamaki 3 times, being close to succeed 2 of those 3; but it all ended up when Haruhi glared at him and said: "If the teachers put me a C because of you I'll make you wish you were dead". Everyone froze with that sentence coming from the bride (specially his overprotective father), she could be scary sometimes, but then Tamaki embraced her surprising and taking her scowl away from her face.

"Haruhi it's time for the first dance as a married couple" said Tamaki taking her by her hand leading her to the center of the salon; the sunset burning outside gave a special glow in to the salon, strong enough to be warm but not enough to suffocate the attendants, it was beautiful beyond any of Tamaki's wild dreams or Haruhi's "nightmares" as she tried to call them, the ocean waiting for the moon to come made strong sounds when breaking in to the shore, almost like a small and soft background music for the "happy couple".

"Tamaki..." called Haruhi while blushing, she could feel his strong arms embracing her, his heart closer to her, his eyes never leaving her. In every step they took, his smile was driving her in to another place, without his father or her father, no one except him and her. And then, the music stopped. Tamaki got closer to her face, she could feel his hot breath in her mouth, and even thought her logical mind screamed to part from him she couldn't do anything else but close her eyes and wait; a soft kiss made her shiver. He kissed her on her cheek, he wanted to kiss her in her lips but refused to do it, that was improper, he wouldn't do anything to upset her. She opened her eyes and smiled blushing even redder. "Tamaki, you're a great kisser" said Haruhi. Tamaki blushed deeply making his fans scream.

Kyoya looked at Ranka's eyes and smiled, Ranka smiled as well, everything was going PERFECT.

After the wedding Tamaki took Haruhi in to an airplane in the nearest airport. Haruhi would have defiantly spat about the fact of not really needing an entire airplane for themselves but a low growling in the sky made her shiver and close her mouth.

Inside the airplane Tamaki looked at her new wife and her worried face "Haruhi it's okay, calm down, the airplane is not going to fall" said Tamaki trying to calm a really afraid Haruhi.

"It's not that!" said Haruhi a little angry.

"Not..." Tamaki looked straight to the window, gray clouds were close, inside the cabin they weren't able to here the rumbling but he knew that didn't matter. Haruhi was looking at them, worried, her heart beating faster and faster, she wanted to hide somewhere, where? Where could she hide?. Tamaki smiled tenderly.

"There's nothing to be worried about" said Tamaki taking a blanket and covering her trembling form with it, "I'm here" said Tamaki hugging her tightly against him. Haruhi only nodded and let him pet her gently in her head. Tamaki took the cabin phone and contacted the pilot. "please take us as far away from the storm as possible". "yes, Young Master" responded the pilot.

"but, you wanted..." tried to say Haruhi breaking the embrace and looking at his husbands eyes.

"It's okay, I can't be happy if you're afraid..." said Tamaki taking her small chin in his hand and kissed her forehead, Haruhi closed her eyes retaining her breath for the second it took Tamaki to kiss her and part away from her face, opening her eyes she saw Tamaki smiling so tenderly it melted all her heart down to the very core "besides" continue on Tamaki pulling Haruhi in to an embrace again "you're going to own me this one.." said Tamaki letting her head rest in his chest. "for now, rest assured my lovely Haruhi.."

Haruhi could hear Tamaki's heart beat, slow and calming, feel his warmth surrounding her better than the blanket, and Tamaki's voice in the distance whispering something for her, what was it? A song? A poem? She didn't know, couldn't tell, feeling save in Tamaki's gentle embrace, sleep washing over her quickly.

"Tamaki... thanks.." said Haruhi before falling asleep. Tamaki gently petted her in her head smiling. "Oh Haruhi, I wish I could say how much I love you".

- o -

The airplane arrived to the 3rd Suou's Mansion, in the coast late in the afternoon, there weren't many maids in the house but enough to serve them for a few days. Their rooms were already prepared, very comfortable as "Tamaki-Sama's wife" needed.

Haruhi was sleep so Tamaki carried her in bride-style and took her in to her room, gently putting her in her bed. "Please, take good care of her, I'm going to be in my room" said Tamaki to his maids, turning to kiss her in her forehead before leaving to his own room. In there he expended hours talking to Kyoya about the extremely cute face that Haruhi had have all the time, and how she embraced him while sleeping. Kyoya wanted only to kill him when his clock marked 10:00 pm (Almost 5 hours of listening about how cute Haruhi was), but still he tried hard to keep up with his best friend.

"so.. you're having a nice time?" asked Kyoya smiling while typing away in his laptop

"Of course I'm!" Tamaki responder sounding ever happier

"I'm glad, now, I'm going to sleep. My wife's waiting" said Kyoya coolly

"WHAT?" Tamaki almost die from the shock.

"Nothing, goodnight" said Kyoya trying to hide his laugh

"Kyoya?" Tamaki called but the line was already dead "what is Kyoya doing?" was asking Tamaki to himself when the door opened slowly.

"Tamaki-senpai?" called Haruhi entering his husbands room, she had awakened to find him no longer around her and even thought she tried to believe she didn't want to see him she couldn't help but search for him, eventually finding him.

For a second Tamaki gasped, Haruhi entered the room dressed in a lovely lilac and blueish summer dress, when he found the strength to breath he stood up slowly "Ah!.. Haruhi, you're awake" said Tamaki walking towards her.

"Mmm.. I'm... a little hungry" said Haruhi blushing Tamaki could do nothing but laugh.

"what's so funny?" asked Haruhi angry.

"Nothing dear, you just look really cute" said Tamaki taking her hand. Haruhi scowled back but followed Tamaki's lead in to his room's balcony "Now, we're going to have a special meal now" said Tamaki sitting her down and sitting himself right beside her.

The moon like a diamond glowed high in the sky illuminating the ocean and its waves. "These place is beautiful" said Haruhi enjoying the natural picture infront of her

"Really?" asked Tamaki smiling "I'm glad you like it"

Lost in her sighting Haruhi never noticed the coming and going of maids, serving plates with salty treats, sweets and fruits, filling glasses with whine, the most perfect dinner with expensive meats...(specially ordered Otoro, by Tamaki of course).

"Arigato*, Tamaki-senpai" said Haruhi smiling at him.

"Haruhi please, call me only by my name... I mean, we are married now.. probably we'll get a better score for that.. " said Tamaki blushing.

"Okay, if you said so..." responded Haruhi blushing too.

"_Oh God! 3 days of honeymoon, are to much for my body, but not enough for my heart. Even if I died today, I'll die as the happiest man in the world."_ Though Tamaki, Haruhi ate slowly her food, tasting everything not really noticing that her beloved husband was not eating and only starting at her, until she was half done and turned around to face a really lost-in-his-dreams-Tamaki

"Mmm... Tamaki-senpai?" called Haruhi, Tamaki in response only smiled at her and moved his finger side to side in a "no" expression, Haruhi blushed with a scowl. "Tamaki?" called Haruhi again with an angry tone in her voice.

"Yes?" responded Tamaki smiling tenderly not even caring about Haruhi's tone.

"why are you not eating?" asked Haruhi turning to face his meal, Tamaki's smiled was too damn good to look at, he was handsome and she knew it, and his eyes looked at her so tenderly and his smile was so charming and sweet, she didn't wanted to stare at his lips. "It's not like I'm going to eat everything alone"

"That's true, but I was so lost in your beauty" responded Tamaki turning as well to face his own meal. Haruhi almost chocked with her food blushing ever redder "what are you saying idioot.." Haruhi cut her self to late turning to face her husband with her hand in her mouth. "_Oh shoot! I called him an Idiot! I mean he is an idiot but its not okay to call him that I..." _Haruhi's train of panic thoughts were cut by Tamaki's incredible good hearted laugh, "It's okay Haruhi, you don't have to worry so much, you can call me that as well if you want" said Tamaki smiling at her, Haruhi blushed and turned to face her food deciding not to talk to him ever again, or at least till tomorrow, when she could find her civil tongue and Tamaki could hopefully stop making her blush. "_Idiot!"_


	3. Paternity

Two weeks ended fast, weeks Tamaki expended almost all the time trying to do different things with Haruhi; jugging, swimming, picnic on the garden, climb trees, play lots of commoners games, watch old Japanese drama series, while Haruhi tried almost all the time to be away from him, but couldn't make it at the end anyway, for some reason she was starting to feel like she couldn't say no to him, whatever he asked, she just couldn't say no to those teary-cute violet eyes.

In the mornings walking in the garden, having a stroll through the beach by afternoon, and reading in the library (yes, Tamaki installed a Library for Haruhi to read how much she wanted, he's so good to her!), later sitting on the balcony looking at the sunset drinking milkshakes or tea or a sweet wine, while eating cakes, tarts, ice-creams, yogurts and cream, presents from Honey and Mori; really, whatever Tamaki wanted. And in the nights of course, when Haruhi tried to stay in her room reading her text books Tamaki took her away from there as well to a beautiful living room, with a great piano and a library with romantic books , Tamaki's favorites, Haruhi read a lot of them while Tamaki played the piano for her, it was a fantastic feeling hearing Tamaki while reading lovely books, of course she wouldn't say that at loud.

"_What's wrong with me?_" asked Haruhi to herself while putting her clothes in her luggage. _"I just can't be far from him, I don't like it...alone..."_ continued on Haruhi while taking her books in order inside a box labeled with "_Haruhi's book_" with Tamaki's hand-writing _"the time alone it's so boring and dull, while the time with him is so great and fun and... fast"_ Haruhi scowled "why the hell does time have to pass by so quickly!" yelled finishing throwing her clothes and closing her bag, but then a soft giggle surprised her making her turn around and face one of her personal maids.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" said Haruhi blushing, taking her luggage down from her bed

"Pardon me Miss, but I have to say, we (all the mansion's staff) all wondered who had taken Tamaki-sama's heart and feared that he may have chosen someone that didn't return his feelings, but Fujioka-sama does really like the young master very much, right?" said the maid smiling tenderly.

"What?, no! I don't.. I mean I do like him but not like LIKE him like boyfriend or something, just like a guy...FRIEND, kinda..." tried Haruhi to explain making herself blush even redder. "I don't think I..."

"Oh no, please don't worry about it Fujioka-sama, we're very glad that Tamaki-sama has someone like you beside him" responded the maid smiling even broadly and taking her luggage "It's okay if you're only friends for now"

"I'm going out first" said Haruhi hiding her face and running towards the door to open it, when he heard the maid's voice one last time "We won't tell the young Master if that's what Fujioka-sama is worried about!"

Haruhi waited a second and then closed the door and run downstairs to their limousine, Tamaki already waiting for her outside. "Haruhi, you're ready!" beamed Tamaki smiling like always "Perfect timing! the limousine will take us to the airport right now, you're new things will be coming to our apartment so, lets go!" said Tamaki taking her hand.

"What?" responded Haruhi letting her hand off of his hand, had she heard correctly?... "what new things?" asked Haruhi not liking the idea.

"well, you know, there is a small list of things that the married couple have to have" responded Tamaki taking Haruhi's hand again and leading her inside the limousine "There are as well some stuff that Kyoya thought were great to get a higher score" continued on Tamaki "Oh! Take this, you can read them, I already have" said Tamaki taking out some papers from his backpack and giving them to her.

"God, _This is going to be bad_" though Haruhi, anything given my Kyoya could not be good.

The papers had the normal baby-stuff list, including the emergency numbers like hospitals, doctors, nurses, babysitters, etc, it also had things for the apartment; the equipment and furniture they had decided to have before the wedding (Haruhi would not admit a prince-like apartment or something Tamaki-styled), the number and names of the maids they decided to have as well, but it also had Kyoya's ideas...: Lovely dresses, teddy-bear furniture and plushies for the baby and for the mother not to be boyish; girly-cute dresses, jewelry and make up. Haruhi's soul was coming out of her mouth at the side of the big list of dresses, when a warmth embracing her made her jump, Tamaki was embracing her lightly.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" asked Tamaki cupping her face with his hand and making her face him."I'm okay, just tired" responded Haruhi blushing, moving out of Tamaki's embrace and warmth, and sitting in the other side of the limousine. "_I don't want him to worry, he's too innocent, and Kyoya is too evil_" though Haruhi looking at Tamaki's reflect from the window. "_He's really so innocent and cute... what?.. what did I thought?... CUTE? CUTEEE? where did that come from? DAMNN! I'm still acting-thinking weird! Oh God_" cursed and scowled Haruhi, completely lost in her thoughts not noticing when they arrived or when Tamaki opened the door and took her to the airport and in to the airplane. When she finally realized that something had change she was already in the airplane and ready to go to the Ouran Island.

"What?" was Haruhi's first surprised gasp "_Shit I spent all the travel-time thinking about that idiot senpai!" _cursed Haruhi

"Haruhi, you're finally awake!" said Tamaki sitting by her side. "You have being day-dreaming all the ride here" said Tamaki smiling at her, Haruhi blushed and looked to the window.

"Yeah, well.. I have too much in my mind" said Haruhi scowling for the third time that morning "I don't day-dream... I debate about school or things like that" said Haruhi trying to sound matter-of-fact but failing, Tamaki still smiling and her with her goofy smile nodded. "Of course you don't, I'm the only day-dreamer"

"Idiot" murmured Haruhi averting her eyes and blushing again "I'll read a little so don't bother me, okay?" said Haruhi taking a book out of her bag.

"Okay" responded Tamaki taking fruits from the table (the airplane had only 4 chairs, a table, a closet and a cakes buffet, apart from the food trolley, rich bastards!).

- o -

Haruhi kept on reading for 2 hours getting fully interest in the mystery novel she had borrowed from Tamaki's library. That was, until something was dropped in her lap; turning her eyes towards the heavy burden she saw Tamaki asleep on her lap, Haruhi stiffened at first but then relaxed, Tamaki looked so cute asleep, breathing calmly, a soft smile on his lips, looking up she noticed the chair arms had being removed, when had Tamaki removed the arms and accommodated himself against her was a mystery, thinking about it more throughly she noticed that her shoulder was starting to cool, that meant that Tamaki had first being drowsing against her shoulder and had later slipped on to her lap, "_cute" _was the only word she had in her mind, Tamaki was so cute in almost everything he did, apart from being intelligent and handsome, and romantic, and clever, and creative, and... _"God, what I'm going to do...?" _though Haruhi surprised again by her thoughts of Tamaki. Looking down at him again Haruhi smiled tenderly "Sleep well" whispered Haruhi softly playing with Tamaki's golden locks to pet him. "_Just for today I'll let you"_ thought Haruhi, but mostly to calm her raging heart.

- o -

It was already 3 in the afternoon when they arrived, many students were there already, unpacking, installing their equipments for study, work or just starting to make the agendas for the babysitters and nurses to take care of the babies.

Haruhi and Tamaki entered their apartment and located their own rooms, starting to unpack their luggages, "_It was obvious we were going to sleep in separated rooms, the teacher herself had said so" _thought Tamaki opening one luggage, "_What was I thinking?" _continued on criticizing himself when Haruhi's voice attracted his attention... and then, his mind was blank instantly, lost in the wonderful vision.

"The teacher has already passed giving the babies and programming them" said Haruhi, the baby in her arms, bundled in blankets "I'll put it on the crib" said Haruhi, but when Tamaki only kept staring Haruhi blushed "Tamaki-senpai?"

"Ah? What?" responded Tamaki trying to remember what had being said

"The baby, already here? Crib?" said Haruhi pointing at the baby in her arms

"Yeah, I heard... good" said Tamaki blushing and Haruhi turned on her heels and in to the baby's room, cursing about the clumsiness of her husband. "_I can die happy now"_ thought Tamaki smiling and blushing "_I don't care if we sleep in separated rooms, if I get to see her with my child in her arms every morning like that"_ Tamaki was defiantly in heaven.

Later on when everything was unpack, the apartment clean and everything on place Tamaki sat with Haruhi for dinner, the dinner was simple but it tasted good, Tamaki wondered if Haruhi's meals would taste better, he was sure they would.

"Haruhi?" called Tamaki standing up and walking towards the small kitchen with his plates in hand, today they had no maids, so Haruhi had told him she was going to do the cleaning, so he had just to put his plate in the kitchen table "I thought it would be better if we took turns in the night to take care of the baby" said Tamaki putting a small calendar on the refrigerator's door.

"Ah?" responded Haruhi surprised gulping the mouthful of food down her throat "I though that you wouldn't take care of it, you know... use a babysitter?" said Haruhi, not believing him.

"Of course not!" responded Tamaki making his insulted-face that was more like a drama-face "my mom took good care of me when I was little, I want this baby to have his mother and father beside him" said Tamaki making Haruhi blush lightly and giggle

"You sure are cute" said Haruhi making Tamaki blush deeply.

"I know it's just a robot but.. I.. think it would be like a normal one.. " Tamaki tried to speak but his tongue didn't listen to him making him blush even more. Haruhi smiled standing up and writing her name in three days on the calendar.

"I'll take this days, you take the others, because you're going to work less time representing the school, you're going to work harder with the baby; I'm going to work more time in my firm so I'll work less with the baby, it's logical" said Haruhi leaving the kitchen and entering her room. "I'm going to change from my Honeymoon clothes to "Kyoya's special clothes" said Haruhi from her bedroom, a laugh between words.

"Okay" responded Tamaki sounding more like a 14 years old teenager, his voice trembling, "Okay!" repeated with a stronger tone of voice writing his name on the other days. "I'll change too..."

Ow! thanks for all the reviews, you're really good and wonderful...

So, here is the next chapter, I hope you like it, it's a little small, but cute one.  
(Already revised and corrected, or so I hope, XDDD...) sorry for taking always so long, love you! ^^


	4. The begining of Hell

JUNJOU EGOIST

I

THE ALLEY

"Ta... Takahiro..." Usami's husky whisper resounded on Hiroki's head; why had he done that? Why did he had that fuckingly great idea of blindfolding him to "be" with his beloved?, why? WHY? was Hiroki a masochist? An idiot?...

"I brought this on myself! I should have known" sobbed Hiroki trying for the Nth time to clean his face with his sleeve while walking down the street. It was a dark and gloomy night and for Hiroki it was even gloomier and darker, because now he knew that no matter how much he prayed Usami Akihiko would never love him back. "I should have known!" repeated Hiroki in his head turning in to an empty alley to shiver and cry even harder, he did this to hide his pitiful self from any other people walking around, even if there wasn't no one, it was either way too late or to early for someone to be walking around.

And so sat Kamijou Hiroki in that alley, letting his tears fall not hearing, not thinking of nothing else than the pain in his heart. So when he heard the laughing so close to him he couldn't help, flinching, scared for a second, but just a second.

"Hey look at this cutie!" said an unknown voice, Hiroki didn't care, if he was going to be robe then it couldn't be helped, he didn't mind that right now. But then the unknown hands lift him up, and a cold tight cord strangled his arms behind his back in a matter of seconds. That was when he reacted looking towards his attackers; 3 mens, dressed on jeans and shirts, almost all in black blending with the alley, "_shit_" cursed Hiroki in his mind, this was no robbery, and he couldn't have chosen better place to cry and act weak. But when he tried to scream a long piece of clothe was shoved in to his mouth "_shit_" cursed Hiroki again trying to struggle against his attackers, but one guy took his arms and twisted it behind his back, the pain was like cold fire making his eyes water, would they brake his arm?, he tried to struggle once again but it only made his arm twist even harder so he stopped, letting the other 2 man touched him wherever they wanted.

"It was about time for you to stop struggling" said the man holding his arm while biting his earlobe, it was nauseating. "If you keep behaving we'll make you feel really good" said one of the other 2, Hiroki couldn't tell who being unable to turn his face and see them in the new position they had put him against the wall, but when he felt the large cock pocking his entrance he decided he didn't care, neither to see their faces or if his arm broke.

"Mmmnn" moaned in pain Hiroki trying to free himself, struggling against his attackers and his own pain.

"Stop moving beach!" screamed one of the attackers and his arm was twisted even harder while someone punched him on his ribs, causing Hiroki's mind to loose focus for a few seconds and then something hard and big was shoved against his ass making him lose consciousness. When he came back the first thing he heard were screams of horror and moans of pain, then, the first thing he saw was 1 of his attackers running away, followed by 1 limping away screaming for help and the other unconscious on the floor tainted with blood.

What the hell had happened? His head was hurting, something was running through his forehead, "_blood_" thought Hiroki, he knew they had banged his head against the wall at some point, he tasted blood in his mouth as well. "_Who the hell happened?_" thought Hiroki looking directly at the end of the alley but even when he tried hard to look searching for his rescuer, if there was actually one and not just one attacker bigger than the others, he couldn't tell.

"Is there someone there?" called Hiroki between shallow breathes, his head pounding; at first he thought there was no one, but then a small figure appeared behind some trash cans. "Can you help me?" asked Hiroki trying to see him or her and failing "I can't... move.. I can't move!..." speaking was becoming harder and harder, his consciousness slipping away again, but his rescuer had started moving, he needed to be awake "I need to get home... home" he tried but even he couldn't tell if he had said that aloud or only in a whisper, or in his head, whatever the case he would find out later, his world was now peach black and senseless.

- o -

Hiroki woke up slowly his mind working on the recent events one by one; Akihiko's memory, the alley, the attackers and finally his savior, the pain was lesser but it was there proving everything had happened. It was then that he wondered...

"Where am I?" asked Hiroki to himself wincing, his voice was hoarse and it was painful to talk, turning his head to see, he recognized his apartment walls and windows, and the piles of books around his bed. "_so he did heard me_" thought Hiroki but then he realized one more thing...

"Shit!" screamed Hiroki as hard as he could sitting quickly to look around, the pain in his head starting again full force "_Holy shit_!" mentally cursed the poor Hiroki closing his eyes at the pain in his head, his back, his throat, his chest and stomach, but then, something really heavy made him stop on his cursing; a really heavy something... looking down and far to the edge of his bed he saw a young boy sleeping soundly over his legs making it impossible for Hiroki to move. Shocked, Hiroki didn't scream or move, his eyes strained on the very good looking stranger curled in a tight ball at his feet, with thin lips, long arms and legs, white skin and a long dark blue hair that matched the color of his fury long tail and long pointy ears. He looked so cute Hiroki couldn't help blushing, moving slowly to caress the soft-looking tail; but then, caughting himself in that stupid pose and doing that stupid face he couldn't help but blush even redder and kick his savior awake and out of his bed.

"Ahh!" screamed the young pet falling down the bed face first. "Why did you do that?" asked the youngster standing up straight, Hiroki gulped noticing that he might not have done something wise, the youngster was too big for his liking, probably 1.80 mt or taller, and he could tell that he was far stronger than him, and there was of course, the tail-ears-and now-really-obvious-fangs situation. But still Hiroki scowled, he was so not going to show fear to someone younger than him (not that he could actually show fear to someone older). "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" roared Hiroki with all of his strength, it would have worked, thought Hiroki later, if it hadn't being for the coughing and moaning in pain that followed his spur of anger.

"Oh Hiro-san please don't force yourself too much, even thought I treated all your wounds it is going to take longer for them to heal completely" said the youngster forgetting his own neck pain and running to Hiroki's side to give him some water.

"Don't call me that! And you have not answer me!" growled Hiroki as louder as he could without coughing, trying to frighten up the youngster.

"Oh please calm down Hiro-san" repeated the youngster, offering the glass of water with a smile, Hiroki not letting go his scowl accepted the glass and drank slowly its content. "What are you doing in my house?" asked Hiroki load enough to be heard

"Don't you remember Hiro-san? You asked me to bring you to your home, I didn't knew where it was so I took the liberty to check your wallet and use your spare key, because you were unconscious I decided not to bath you but wash your body with a wet towel and then treated all your wounds with your first-aid kit" explained the youngster smiling, his furry tale waving happily, his ears perked up straight in attention.

Hiroki eyed him suspiciously but said nothing finishing his drink "What's your name?" asked Hiroki not looking at him but the empty glass

"Nowaki, Kusama Nowaki" responded the youngster smiling again

"Are you hurt?" asked Hiroki not looking at him

"Eh?"

"Because of the fight!... are you hurt?" asked Hiroki looking one moment at him but then shifting his focus on the empty glass again

"Ah!" responded Nowaki smiling even brighter "Oh no!, they did had a gun but the bullets didn't touch me" said Nowaki smiling proudly, shocked Hiroki forgot again about his wounds

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU COULD HAVE BEING KILLED... mmnnnnn" screamed and then moaned in pain

"Hiro-san!" the youngster tried to aid him but Hiroki didn't let him, scowling at him again "how could you be so stupid...!" growled Hiroki but the youngster cut him

"But Hiro-san, I couldn't let them hurt you!"

"Of course you could, you know nothing..."

"But I love you!" said Nowaki cutting him again, taking Hiroki's hand in his.

"What?" asked Hiroki dumbfounded "come again?"

"I saw you crying,... before, when I first saw you I thought you were cute and beautiful but when I noticed you were crying I couldn't help thinking, wishing to be able to stop your tears and make you smile; I was about to call on you when those guys started attacking, I didn't wanted to hurt you so I had to wait the perfect opportunity, I'm sorry I didn't act quicker..."

"what are you talking about? you're insane!" said Hiroki grithing his teeth to calm the pain and restrain his movements at talking "I'm a man! You can't love me!"

"Of course I can Hiro-san and I do!" tried to respond but Hiroki was not listening

"Out! You pervert freak! Out of my house!"

"Hiro-san!" tried Nowaki calling but it was in vane, walking towards the door he turned just one more time to look at his beloved "I'll be back to clean and bandage your wounds again tomorrow... bye" Hiroki heard the door and only then he started to calm down.

"_What's wrong with him? Saying he loves me? He doesn't even know me! And I'm a man! ...true I'm the one in love with a man, but thats different!, I at least know Akihiko!.. still... he did save my life... maybe I shouldn't have being so hard on him... he did save me, and he was good to me... brought me home, cleaned me, treated my wounds, being so... what? No! I don't care! Better if he doesn't ever come back! That freakinly-gay-stupid-bastard guy!_"

Authors Note: I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update! M christmas messed up with my schedule, I'm so sorry. Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review!


	5. Thursday

Thursday

It was late when Haruhi got home, their maids already working on their dinner. Haruhi closed the door and hanged her coat in the closet.

"Is Tamaki home?" asked Haruhi looking sideways searching for her husband.

"Not yet, Haruhi-sama" responded Minami, a tall (almost as tall as Mori), thin and dark haired maid, while cutting vegetables.

"Oh! The young Master called before saying that he would be coming back a little late" continued Erin smiling, she was a petite with dark brown curly hair maid. Haruhi nodded and walked towards her room when Erin's voice made her stop her tracks and gasp

"Must be hard to have such a hard working husband when you just recently got married, right?" asked Erin not noticing her young lady's face.

"What are you saying?" laughed Haruhi nervously walking backwards towards her door, "Haha... ha... It's just a school project... it's not like we're married for real or anything... hahaha... ha"feeling the knob with her left hand she rushed through it to her room blushing.

Sitting at her desk Haruhi slumped letting her face fall and crunch against the wood of her desk. _"Why the hell am I blushing?" _thought Haruhi looking at the sky through her windows, empty and turning gray announcing the beginning of Autumn "_I should concentrate at my work and studies only" _growledHaruhi scolding at herself; straightening her back took her books out from her backpack and started her homework.

"8:45" read Haruhi on her wristwatch standing up at the sound of the front door opening, walking towards her door and opening it she blushed softly looking at Tamaki with their baby in his arms "Tadaima Haruhi" greeted Tamaki smiling and Haruhi smiled back instantly blushing and scowling at her Husband's cheesy smile "Okaeri Tamaki-senpai... Haru-chan too..."

"Dinner is ready" called Tamaki putting his backpack down

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, I'm just gonna finish this first" said Haruhi moving towards her desk again, Tamaki turned smiling "Haruhi, would you be like that when you grow up?"

"Of course I will" responded Haruhi from her desk and Tamaki smiled wider

"I really love everything about her" said Tamaki to his baby while putting him in his crib "Now, it's time for you to sleep so be good and let Mommy and Daddy enjoy their meal okay?"

20 minutes later

"Haruuhiii your dinner will get cold!... well, it's already cold" called Tamaki sitting at his chair

"I'm coming" responded Haruhi but continued writing in her notebook, after 10 more minutes Tamaki called again and Haruhi repeated her "I'm coming" not moving, Tamaki knowing she was not going to be moving soon he decided to use another technique (courtesy of Kyoya), walking silently towards and in to Haruhi's room. Haruhi engrossed on her homework didn't notice him until her hand and notebook were pull in to different directions, her notebook falling in to a far corner of her desk and her arm and body in to Tamaki's embrace to be later taken bride-style into the dinning room and sat carefully in to her chair.

"What! What are you doing?" growled Haruhi irritated, Tamaki not minding put her plate infront of her "If you don't eat you won't have energy to work" responded Tamaki placing a soft kiss in her forehead. Haruhi shocked took some time to react, but when she finally realized what had happened Tamaki was already safely on his place. Blushing Haruhi scowled calculating how good her aim could be with a pointy fork. "_Damn rich host-bastard"_ Not letting Tamaki's "attack" affect her Haruhi took one bite and chewed.

"How was your day?" asked Tamaki smiling through his tea.

"Fine" responded Haruhi finding herself blushing again when a certain invitation came to her mind. "Oh! By the way Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru invited us to a Baby's presentation party thing" said Haruhi

"Really? That's perfect!" cheered Tamaki "we can take the baby out and you can relax a little from the stress of work" said Tamaki smiling and drinking his tea "Oh! True, can you take thursday afternoon free to buy the gifts for the babies, including ours?" asked Tamaki

"Ah... about that... I don't.." started responding Haruhi, thinking for a moment to argue but looking at Tamaki's big hopeful eyes for some reason was making it hard to do it, finally she desisted "Okay, fine, but you'll help me at Thursday's night with the baby"

"with pleasure" responded Tamaki smiling his charming smile and finished his meal. "I'll go to sleep now, have a really hard morning waiting, Good Night"

"yeah?, goodnight then" said Haruhi not looking up, hearing the door close she breathed deeply and slowly, feeling her ears hot, her cheeks red and a empty whole in her stomach rapidly filling with pterodactyls. "I'm so going to die" whispered Haruhi lifting her face and placing her palm over her forehead _"pairing me with Tamaki was the worst thing the teachers could do" _thought Haruhi, _"_I'm so going to die"

- o -

It was almost 3 in the morning when Haru's cries broke Haruhi's sweet Tamaki-infested dreams "what... Haru?" mumbled Haruhi rubbing her eyes with her knuckles but then the sound died down _"true, today is Tamaki's turn... even thought he worked till late" _thought Haruhi closing her eyes again "_wonder if he's okay... hope he doesn't do anything stupid like taking his batteries out..." _thought Haruhi falling asleep again, a few hours later she woke up again dreading for her baby's fate.

Searching in their baby's room she found Haru was no where in there so she run and without knocking opened her husband's door "Tamaki what did you do to our baby?" screamed Haruhi storming in to her husbands room but stopped quickly on her tracks at the sight of Tamaki asleep with their baby in his arms, backing away slowly Haruhi closed the door behind her. "We'll talk later today" whispered Haruhi smiling a soft and tender smile. "_He sure know how to be a father" _thought Haruhi later having her breakfast "_He'll be a wonderful father..."_ continued thinking but going back on her thoughts chocked on her toast "Iaaa! _what am I thinking?" _

Haruhi moved quickly inside her bathroom to shower and later in to her room to change in to her "office clothes", then walking out of her house stopped to their house steward for a minute "Can you make sure no one disturbs Tamaki's sleep?" asked Haruhi moving her face down to stare at her shoes instantly at the knowing smile of their steward "he's... he's very tired so it would be good for him to sleep a little bit more..." she continued blushing

"Of course Haruhi-sama" responded the steward bowing, Haruhi taking her lunch bag opened the door and left before anyone made her blush even redder, if that was actually possible.

- o -

And so Thursday came by fast.

Haruhi woke up slowly, all the night the baby have kept crying. She sat at the table and drank her tea sip by sip, Tamaki appeared out of his room cheerfully taking his breakfast.

"Good morning Haruhi, how you slept?" asked Tamaki eating toasts with eggs and bacon.

"Terrible, Haru didn't stop crying" responded Haruhi finishing her meal.

"Really?, I didn't hear him" said Tamaki looking at her astonished. "That's because I took her to my room, and my door it's sound proved" said Haruhi, and smiled at the memory. "You look too cute sleeping, I couldn't wake you up" continued Haruhi ttaking her lunch bag and leaving the kitchen, leaving a very red faced Tamaki as well.

"_Oh God! She thinks I'm cute sleeping... mouuuuu!"_ Tamaki couldn't stop the happiness, "this is going to be the best day of my life! said Tamaki taking the last bite of his breakfast. "Oh Haruhi, you make me so happy, sweet Haruhi" sing-sang Tamaki and walked to see little Haru on his crib.

- o -

In the Law Department of the Ouran Academy Haruhi heard half of her classes, Tamaki's red face filled her mind, she couldn't believe the reaction she caused in him. _"He's so cute!"_ though her blushing a little, Kyoya looked at her, and wonder.

"Haruhi, where are you?" asked Kyoya to her.

"Ah?.. ah! sorry, I was thinking about something else" responded Haruhi in a yelp, blushing a littler more.

"You look red, are you thinking of Tamaki?" asked Kyoya with his devilish face.

"No! how could you think that?" laughed Haruhi nervously feeling her face turning red from her forehead to her neck, her ears getting warmer and warmer. Kyoya smiled. "No, I was just saying.. forget it" responded Kyoya smiling while writing on his notepad, the class was so easy for him that he took the liberty too make other things. Haruhi turned so not too see him noticing Mori's stoic smile making her blush and shrink on her desk.

In the afternoon Hikaru's wife appeared with Kaoru's wife, Chika-chan and Kawuoru-chan. "Haruhi!" called Kawuoru taking her arm in her hands "ready for the shopping?" asked to Haruhi smiling broadly.

"A, sorry, I have to take my wallet.. if you let me.. I.. " but she couldn't finished her sentence, Chika-chan put infront of her a debit and credit card. "These are Tamaki's, he said to tell you that he's putting on his part in the family" said placing the cards on Haruhi's free hand. "Ah.. but.. " Haruhi didn't want to use his cards

"Don't worry, he wants you to use them, if you don't accept he would feel really bad, and depress" said Kawuoru starting to walk.

"Don't worry Haruhi, he'll be really really happy if you buy with his cards things for the baby, and for you as well, defiantly!.! said Chika-chan taking Haruhi's other arm in hers "Thought he's a little shy to tell you that.. that's why he sent us" continued Chika-chan smiling.

"Okay..." mumbled Haruhi blushing, gripping the cards on her hands.

"Oh! The limosine is infront of the main gate of the building, the shopping district it's not so far from here, it's going to be fantastic!, you'll see" cheered Kawuoru pointing to the elevator.

In the rest of the afternoon Haruhi saw how Chika-chan and Kawuoru-chan chose the things needed to the baby's party, both insisted to have a normal party, so asked Haruhi about what is needed but in the end they chose a lot of extra things as well... like chocolate fountains, 3mt teddy bears, crystal chupones, etc (rich bastards).

Haruhi took no time to choose for their friends babies presents, finding almost instatly a various types of toys and plushies and clothes, but for her "cute" Haru she couldn't find anything perfect, but then in one store, she saw a little teddy bear holding a blue blanket, and a smile crossed her lips "_Just like Tamaki's"_ thought Haruhi giggling softly, making the other two girls turn her heads and see her. She hold up the teddy bear and hug it, the soft plush caressed her skin and a sweet vanilla smell filled her nostrils calming her heart. A though, a memory of him growing "Tamaki really loves his teddy bear, isn't?... maybe I should.." started saying Haruhi looking at the teddy again "I want to.. " she found it hard to say the words... they were simple but difficult to say somehow, because it meant something too strong, too powerful: she loved him. She loved everything of him.

"Haruhi, you found something so cute for your baby!" said Kawuoru taking the teddy from her hands holding now it.

"Yeah.. something like that.. " responded Haruhi blushing lightly.

"Defiantly cute!" beamed Chika, and so Haruhi found herself smiling and laughing, enjoying her first shopping day, even when they entered a girls store, Haruhi at first didn't meant to look but her glance ended in a cute, pink with green and blue butterflies dress, and then on others very alike the ones that Kyoya brought for her. She used them to sleep but for some reason she couldn't stop from looking at them right now, asking herself if Tamaki would like to see her in some of those dresses.

"Why don't you try them on some ?" asked Kawuoru looking at Haruhi and then on the dresses "they would surely look good on you, positively cute, completely beautiful".

"No, I don't like.. I.. " Haruhi tried not to think about Tamaki but his face was in her mind, like a pounding hammer or shovel cavando, crushing inside her mind deeper and deeper.

"I know Tamaki would love to see you in that dress" said Chika-chan smiling at her.

"He loves when you look cute" continued on Kawuoru and so Haruhi lost the discussion

"I'll try it on... just one" said Haruhi taking on blue dress, hiding her face from her friends, they already knew it though, Haruhi was going to try on and buy at least 4 dresses. Because after they met Haruhi, their respective husbands talked to them, to explain Haruhi's and Tamaki's situation. They were loving to make them match, it was so easy and fun.

It was late when Haruhi got to her apartment. "I'm home" called Haruhi in a soft voice, if the baby was asleep she didn't wanted to wake him up. "Hi, Haruhi, welcome back" responded Tamaki entering through his door. "how was your shopping day?" asked him taking her bags, Haruhi blushed thinking in all the things she had bought.

"Fine, really fine!. You can have the presents, I'll go put this in the baby's room!" responded Haruhi taking her bags and the baby's with a nervous smile.

"sure.." said Tamaki surprised by her skittish reaction. then took the bags that Haruhi had left and put them in his room.

Later, long after dinner Haruhi woke up and left her room to the kitchen and started looking for something to eat, wondering and wondering, not finding anything "Damn.. why there isn't anything I want to eat" mumbled Haruhi to herself while looking in the fridge for the 3rd time. "mmm... nothing.." mumbled again pouting, breathing long and deep Haruhi tried to control herself, _"God, what's wrong?, I don't know why I feel like crying?" _she couldn't believe her own reaction but it was so sad and tiring to be looking for something she wanted so much and not finding it. "_I'm not a child anymore, come on, calm down" _Haruhi breathed in and out but her vision started clouding with tears.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" asked Tamaki, the noises had woken him, standing on his pants and a t-shirt Tamaki waited to his eyes to get used to the absence of light, Haruhi turning to see him blushed furiously and tried to think in what was she looking for. "I.. I'm hungry" responded Haruhi blushing again. "I was looking for a cheese cake to eat but I couldn't find any" continued Haruhi feeling how little tears were in her eyes again, wanting to pour out. "I'm just.. so.. sad" Haruhi tried to contain herself, her voice quivering, shutting her eyes she finally let the tears pour out and down her face, while her body crumbled in to the floor, her hands hiding her crying face. "I don't know why I'm feeling so sad" cried Haruhi, trying to breath but it only made it worst.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki was shocked, Haruhi had never looked that way, she was always strong, never showing her wrack side, but now she was crying childlike. "Haruhi, please don't cry. If you want I can go buy you one" said Tamaki kneeling infront of her and taking her shoulders by his hands.

"would you? Tamaki..." sobbed Haruhi between tears looking up to see Tamaki's eyes, Tamaki not being able to control himself hugged her tightly and petted her head "Of course, don't worry, I'll go buy sweets for you, okay?" responded Tamaki, when Haruhi nodded he araised up and took Haruhi to his room. "You wait here, I'll came back as soon as I can" said Tamaki and Haruhi nodded again, blushing, her eyes on the floor.

It was very hard for Tamaki to find where to buy that kind of sweets in the middle of the night (12:43am), after an hour looking for what Haruhi wanted he found a sweets store, called "special moments"; the girls attending there looked at him smirking and giggling while he made his order, it was making him nervous specially when one laughed very hard "thanks for buying here" said the girl giving him the bag with sweets. "I hope she'll enjoy them" finished the girl giggling even harder. Tamaki blushed furiously and didn't respond taking the bag and leaving to his car. "_they found out so easily..." _it had being the most embarrassing experience of all. Back to the apartment he found Haruhi asleep in his sofa with the t.v. on, embracing Haru's big teddy bear.

"Haruhi!" called Tamaki astonished, blushing deeply. "_damn, she looks so cute!_" though and cured Tamaki trying to breath more normally, everything on that night seemed to want to mess with his head; getting closer to her, he softly shook her awakening her. "Haruhi, I'm back" said Tamaki smiling at her.

"Tamaki, welcome back..." mumbled Haruhi rubbing her eyes with the tip of her fingers "you took some time.." continued Haruhi putting on her glasses (she used her glasses in the night and her contact lens in the day).

"Yeah, it was hard to find the sweets, but I made it" cheered Tamaki placing in her hands a plate with the sweet cheese cake. "There are a few more sweets in the fridge if you want to eat more later" said Tamaki smiling."How's the little Haru?" asked Tamaki sitting beside her in the sofa.

"He have cried a little but now is resting, hugging his new teddy bear" responded Haruhi blushing lightly looking at her sweets but glancing at him waiting for the reaction to come."Ow!.. so.. you bought him a teddy bear.." said Tamaki, his voice between cheering and quivering at the same time, his cheeks totally red. "That's so sweet of you" continued Tamaki breathing hard and long, trying not to think to much, but then he saw her, blushing lightly on the sofa, cuddling at a teddy bear while eating her sweets while smirking, making him blush even redder "_she did that on purpose!" _thought Tamaki and pouted, "_how mean of her!" _but then taking a better look at Haruhi he noticed the big teddy bear around his wifes arms making HIM smirk

"Sooo, you bought yourself a teddy bear too?" asked Tamaki taking the teddy bear in his arms, now was Haruhi's turn to blush even redder than an apple, "I didn't bought it for a special reason!" spat Haruhi and gave her cheesecake a big bite, trying not to look at him. He was smiling, happy at her reaction. "Dumb-ass_" _thought Haruhi munching at her sweet, Tamaki smiled even sweeter.

"Maaa, you want some?" asked Haruhi showing him her spoon full of cake, Tamaki smiled back"yes, thanks" responded him and ate from her hand. Haruhi was shocked at his action, she hadn't expected him to do that, thought he would take the spoon off her hand and eat, she never saw him eating from his customers hands but he ate from hers; she looked down and bite again another spoon full of cheesecake. "you can bring another spoon if you like" said Haruhi not looking at him.

"No, don't worry, I'm fine this way" said him taking her hand, making her feed him with her hand again. _"Kami-sama tasukete!"_ though Haruhi blushing furiously again.

- o -

At the next morning at recess Hikaru looked at her, she was fighting not fell asleep.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" asked Kyoya taking her left shoulder with his right hand.

"I'm okay, just tired. I woke up in the middle of the night to eat a cheesecake and didn't go to bed until 3:25 in the morning" said her like a robot, not noticing her words.

"Haruhi, you woke up in the middle of the night to eat cheesecake?" asked Hikaru repeating her words, while cleaning his ear to hear better.

"yes.. Tamaki wanted to eat cheesecake too.." said Haruhi felling in her table asleep.

"Damn.." was Hikaru's only answer. "Kyoya, isn't this too much?" asked Hikaru looking at Kyoya who was typing in his laptop.

"No, I don't think so, she is happy, right?" said Kyoya raising his face to look at him. "So as Tamaki" Hikaru looked at Haruhi, a soft smile in her lips.

"Yeah, I guess.. what did Tamaki said to you when he called you in the morning?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, he wanted to know why the girls laughed and giggled when he bought the sweets in that "special moment's" store" responded Kyoya and raised his face smirking. "He fell shocked when I said to him that in that stores the fathers buy sweets for the future mothers" said Kyoya and went back to his typing. Hikaru made a great effort not laugh strongly his heart out at Kyoya's words. "I knew that Tamaki was innocent but not THAT innocent" said Hikaru looking at Haruhi. "He's really in love with her, isn't?, I can't wait to this weekend".

Haruhi woke up to see the next teacher entering the room, she was shocked and angry at herself for sleeping through recess and 1 class, she didn't even remember walking from the cafeteria to her classroom. _"Hope I can resist until this weekend"_ though Haruhi starting to write her notes for that class.  
-

Dictionary:

"Tadaima" literally means "I'm back".

"Okaeri" means "Welcome back"

"_Kami-sama tasukete!" _Expression, Kami-sama is "God" while "tasukete" means "help" or "help me" so ends up being "God, help me"

Author's Note: I liked to make this one a big chapter, I hope you enjoy it. . I'm starting to love this fanfic.. even if it's bad for me to say it. W (maded it a little bit bigger than before xD)


	6. The Party

The party

Saturday morning started in a very slow and heavy way for Haruhi, unaccustomed to parties Haruhi had to take longer than usual to choose what she was going to wear, ending up deciding for one of the dresses that she had bought for herself the other day.

A white dress with ribbons at the front and flowers printed on it. Haruhi looked at herself on the mirror and wondered if Tamaki would like it, she knew because it was obvious that he liked the dresses Kyoya had bought for her, but _would he like one that she had chosen herself?, would her taste be good enough for Tamaki's liking?._ Haruhi blushed and looked away from her mirrored twin and turned to her bed to take the flower print handbag that matched the dress.

"Haruhi are you coming out? I think I'm ready but Haru-chan it's not letting me change him" called Tamaki whining at the end in a very childish way, Haruhi rolled her eyes and sighted not really annoyed by her husband's childish voice.

"Can't you just put some clothes on him?" asked Haruhi entering the baby's room…

"I know but I can't even decide over the blue one-piece or brown…. One…" Tamaki went speechless, a deep-red blush running over his cheeks, his mouth open wide in admiration, captivated by the beauty infront of him...

"You look really good... God! So beautiful! I mean… a… mmm…" stumbled and stuttered Tamaki trying to understand what he was trying to say, his blush getting darker by the second. Haruhi on the other hand felt her cheeks redden too but acted coolly, this time was HER winning time; way too many times had Tamaki enjoyed Haruhi's blushing face.

"Thanks... I thought you'll like it" said Haruhi taking from Tamaki's hand their baby's blue clothes. "Let's dress Haru-chan" continued Haruhi giving her husband the shoes and socks. Now, dressing the baby took longer than either could ever imagine, Tamaki being unable to look away from Haruhi, and that, resulting on Haruhi being unable to concentrate fully on their baby, feeling the intense stare that Tamaki kept on her.

"Tamaki, could you pleeeaassse stop looking at me like that?" asked Haruhi blushing deeply and not making any eye-contact.

"Why?" asked Tamaki feeling his ears burning and biting his tongue for such a quick and honest reply.

"I can't concentrate with you looking at me that way. We can't be late to the party, right?" responded Haruhi closing the zipper on their baby's dress.

"Hmmm… Oh, that's right…" responded Tamaki disappointed "Okay…" and end up agreeing, pouting but moving on to take their baby's handbag, before walking out of Haruhi's sight so she wouldn't be able to see his frustrated blushing face.

In the party the baby's were in a special room for them with babysitters. The parents on the other room had walkie-talkies to hear their children, if they wanted to. The only one that was holding his child was Kyoya.

"You sure are a caring father, Kyoya-senpai" said Haruhi looking at him; he looked bacl at her with his most darker and angrier stare. "Renge-chan didn't want to give her child to the babysitters. Now she's looking for hot water to give the baby her meal" responded Kyoya trying to breath slowly to calm himself.

"Ask God for strength" joked Hikaru, Kyoya looked back at him, a vein pulsing in his face, and he would had throw the baby at Hikaru's face if his temporal-wife had not entered the room and put her palms against her husband's shoulders to keep him in place.

"Now now dear, stay calm... can't be mad infront of the baby right?" cheered Renge smiling to her husband

"Right, dear..." growled Kyoya looking sideway, the pulsing vein disappearing slowly. Haruhi smiled and laughed awkwardly, "_Better if God gives him patient, because if he gives him strength he's gonna kill him…"_

"But, Kyoya, you don't look so mad about it, I think you really care about your child, and that's a good thing you know" laughed Tamaki happily "You're going to be a very good father" continued Tamaki smiling at him.

"Oh! But didn't you had twins?" asked Haruhi while Tamaki took little Ame-chan (one of the twins) in his arms.

"Ah!, Za-chan is with Renge" responded Kyoya turning to his wife, Renge looked back and turned around for them to see her baby strapped to her back on a baby-carrier "she likes being there for some reason, sometimes putting her on it it's the only way to keep her from crying and getting her to sleep" said Renge smiling tiredly

"But that way you can't sleep… right? Asked Haruhi worried

"Yeah, but I'm getting kinda used to sleep sitting so…" answered back Renge smiling, Haruhi smiled back, she was worried for her friend but seeing her honest smile made her at last understand what was the purpose of this project; for them to understand the meaning of being married and the importance of parenthood, whether they used babysitters or not, they needed to take a good care of their kids… and husbands.

Renge moved away taking Ame-chan from Tamaki's embrace to feed her, Haruhi followed Renge with her eyes for a while and then went back to her group of friends, noticing then Kyoya's conflicted stare. Following his sight-line she noticed where he was looking at so intently. Renge holding the little girl in her arms smiled sweetly to her child.

"Kyoya, you do like her right?" asked Haruhi bluntly.

"Ah, maybe... not" responded Kyoya blushing very lightly looking at Haruhi with a calculating glare but then smiling turned to see Tamaki, "Is Haruhi in love with Tamaki?" asked Kyoya smirking.

"I'm… I... I don't know? …have to check Haru-chan" stuttered Haruhi standing up and moving towards the babies' room, blushing deeply. _"Uwaaaa He knows, he knows" _thought Haruhi running more than walking, lifting Haru up Haruhi continued blushing "_Thank God I think Tamaki didn't hear anything"_ though Haruhi, embracing her baby, he was crying softly hugging his teddy bear.

"It's ok Haru-chan, Kaoru-chan only wanted to play with your teddy bear" said Haruhi looking at Kaoru's baby. "_Damn electronic babies being so fucking real…" _thought Haruhi scowling, when her baby's cries grew a little bit louder. "Oh no no no, Ididn't mean to think that way... God!" Haruhi growled and started trying lulling her baby back to sleep.

The party was fun, basically the parents talked about their jobs mixed with the new babies and house administration, Haruhi had the chance to talk with other lawyers, Tamaki on the other hand was almost all the time playing with the babies and talking only with Kyoya, who actually carried Ame-chan all the time, and that was fine for Haruhi until she noticed all the babysitters crying in happiness and adoration, seeing Tamaki with the babies.

Not being able to control herself Haruhi moved closer to them pretending to go for a drink.

"Have you seeing the young master Suou?" said one of them cheerily.

"Yes! He's so cute!" cried another

"Seeing him only makes me wish he could be the father of my sons!" cried merrily another one taking her friend's hands.

"Owww! I know! He's so handsome and modest, and so good with kids" continued on the first girl.

"I can imagine that he's good in bed too" responded the second one smirking, laughing at the end of her words. Haruhi at hearing this choke on her drink and blushed the reddish red she could have ever blush. The girls continued on laughing on the subject and Haruhi couldn't avoid scowling hardly, biting her bottom lip angrily, "_the nerves they had to be talking about her Tamaki that way, they had no rights to do that!" _Haruhi growled and turned at them.

"Stop talking about him that way immediately!" spat Haruhi walking towards them. The first one that talked stepped back; she knew who Haruhi was, in some way. The one next to her looked at Haruhi with disdain.

"And who are you to speak to us that way? You don't look too much different from us" responded the girl pushing Haruhi on her shoulder. "I… I'm..." Haruhi stuttered, the fierce fire that had come with her angry spat was disappearing quickly making her doubt her words. "_What am I to Tamaki? Nothing more than a partner? I can't marry him, I'm not her wife or her girlfriend, and he just looks at me like a daughter, maybe even less than that in reality... What am I to him?"_ though Haruhi, her heart trembling, fear clawing deep inside her soul making warm drops of tears pour down.

"You're nothing to him! you're just so pitiful. He doesn't even now you, right?" growled the girl viciously, walking closer to her. "He's only with you because of that stupid project"

"Marie, please don't say that" tried saying her friend to calm her but it was no good.

"That's not true I…" Haruhi heard her voice trembling, tears already flowing down _"Why? Why do I feel so weak? Why can't I just speak?"_ thought Haruhi closing her eyes letting the tears fall freely.

But then, suddenly two strong arms embraced her. "Haruhi what are you doing here?" asked Tamaki, his voice sounding sweet and caring. He had being looking at Haruhi talking with the babysitters, he didn't hear their words but he had an idea seeing Haruhi's tear stained face. "Haruhi! What's wrong?" asked Tamaki breaking the embrace and lifting Haruhi's face to see him, but she didn't answer, avoiding eye contact, biting her lower lip, trying to hold back the tears that still fought to fall down.

"What did you say to her?" growled Tamaki angrily looking at the girls; they were frightened, seeing for the first time Tamaki's angry eyes. "How could you hurt her this way?" continued asking Tamaki placing Haruhi behind him as in protecting her "You'll be presenting your resignation letters today. I'll speak with Hikaru about this" ordered Tamaki and turned to embrace Haruhi, the girls leaving quickly unable to say anything.

"You didn't have to say that and do that" said Haruhi trying to break the embrace while cleaning her face with the palm of her hand.

"No I did, but mostly I wanted to" responded Tamaki taking Haruhi's face in his hands and drying the tears away "I want them to know who is my wife now, even if is just a school project, it's important" said Tamaki smiling caressing Haruhi's cheek. "Besides, they did hurt you, didn't they?" asked Tamaki his expression darkening.

"They didn't say lies" responded Haruhi looking away from Tamaki's violet eyes.

"I won't be able to know if they were true or lies if you don't tell me" said Tamaki, but Haruhi didn't answer."Ok, if you don't want to tell me it's ok. But I think that something that hurt you that way can't be true" continue on Tamaki embracing her again, kissing her forehead. _"Oh! Haruhi, I love you so much. What can I do to make you notice it? What can I do for you to know that I'm here to protect you?" _thought Tamaki hearing Haruhi's soft sights. "You know, Haru-chan cries the same way you do" joked Tamaki smiling at her.

"Baaaaka" mumble Haruhi letting a soft giggle out "but thanks" said Haruhi breathing normally and finished drying the tears off of her face.

"It's ok. You look pretty when you cry but you look prettier when you're angry or happy" said Tamaki smiling at her, she blushed lightly.

"Stupid!" called Haruhi blushing, her brows frowning but then smiling sighted another "Thank you" at him

They got back to Hikaru's side holding hands making everyone in the room to turn and stare at them; Haruhi on her side didn't understand why everyone was seeing her, specially the girls.

"Kyoya, why is everyone looking at us?" asked Haruhi to Kyoya who was finally free of his babies; they were sleeping in their cradle.

"You don't know? Why don't you look to your hand" asked Kyoya smirking devilish. Tamaki and Haruhi looked at their hands, tightly holding each other. Tamaki instantly let go of her hand and looked away from her, while Haruhi folder her arms on her chest and looked away from him, both blushing full red.

"That was nothing!" complained Haruhi blushing deeply trying more to believe that herself than to make other believe it.

"Of course" responded Kyoya keeping the smirk on his lips "Tamaki I'll be leaving now. Renge and I are tired of babies" continued saying Kyoya sighting reaching for their babies' handbag "We'll be going to our room, If you want you can give your baby to the babysitters" said Kyoya leaving the room. "Night"

"Tamaki, would you like to use the babysitters?" asked Haruhi looking to the floor, remembering the girls that said those awful things about her to her.

"No, I rather have you and I taking a good care of our baby than a thousand of strangers that don't really care about Haru-chan" said Tamaki holding again her hand. "Then why don't we go to sleep now, it's late and the party it's almost finished" said Haruhi blushing but smiling softly

"That's fine, tomorrow they can open their presents, right now it's too late" said Tamaki smiling at her.

"Ok..." said Haruhi unable to say all the things that she wanted to say.

That night Haru-chan slept peacefully like her mother and father. Tamaki dreamed about being with Haruhi in a lovely country house far away from everyone, looking at the most beautiful sea and the most wonderful sunset.

"Haruhi... I love you so much" mumble Tamaki in his sleep. Haruhi in the other side dreamed about the words that said the girls, seeing Tamaki marrying Lady E'clair; someone from his social class, someone girly, more beautiful and cuter, someone better than her. Asleep she didn't felt the tears falling from her eyes, wetting her pillow.

"Tamaki… Tamaki" called Haruhi in her sleep between silent sobs, but then her dreams filled out completely with Tamaki's sweet voice "Haruhi that words weren't true" said Tamaki in her dreams, holding her close to him "You're the most important person to me. I love you

"Oh, Tamaki..." sighted Haruhi embracing her pillow.

The next morning when they saw each other they couldn't stop the blush crossing their cheeks, thinking of the dreams of each other.

"Good... morning Haruhi-san" saluted Tamaki taking great effort on to speak like always, obviously failing.

"Good Morning Tamaki-sen… pai" responded Haruhi not looking at him, all the maids behind them even their house keeper and butler giggled trying to hold back the laugh, their little masters were acting so cutely.

After breakfast they went to the second part of the party, Haruhi couldn't understand why did they need a second party but didn't say anything about it, using it as an excuse to wear a different dress that she had bought. And for Tamaki Haruhi was more than cute, way past cute, beautiful and divine; perfect! .Wearing a blue dress, bare in the back with soft pink hearts printed on it.

"_Oh God! I can't go on this way! ...She doesn't even know how much I feel about her yet she does all she can to drag me deeper in love of her" _Haruhi, holding his… THEIR baby in her arms was more than Tamaki could possibly take. "_I'm not thinking about her, I'm NOT thinking about her, not thinking about how cute she looks… good… looks" _was Tamaki's thought while washing his face, actually really trying not to think about her, yet still failing, it was useless to even try.

The party was held in a picnic area of Ouran High School Apartments Complex. Sitting on the green yard the twins were with their own kids, opening the presents. Kyoya let his wife, Renge open their babies presents.

"Oh! Haruhi this are so beautiful!" exclaimed Renge looking at the lovely pair of dresses, Kyoya glanced at the dresses and nodded only. Of course, Haruhi like Renge knew that Kyoya loved the dresses as much as Renge did

"You know, he's so cute when he tries to hide that he likes something" said Renge giggling. Haruhi looked at her with calculating eyes, noticing Renge's dreamy eyes, abnormally sweet and gentle smile and a soft sight when looking at Kyoya.

"Renge-chan, are you falling in love with Kyoya?" asked Haruhi bluntly staring at her

"Of course not! ...I'm just seeing things that I didn't recognize on him before… that's… that's all" responded Renge blushing. Haruhi smiled enjoying her friend's stress and shyness, Renge looking at Haruhi's face blushed even redder "You're not believing me! Are you?" screamed Renge-chan in crisis "I don't want you to not believe me!, even if I'm not telling the true!" cried Renge making Kyoya turn to see his wife and start laughing startled by her wife's statement

"What are you laughing at?" asked Renge trying to look and sound angry.

"Of you of course" responded Kyoya still laughing. "Haruhi, thanks for the dresses" continued on Kyoya and then turning to speak with other sons of great companies.

"Ehhh… He's really nice with social events, isn't he?" commented Haruhi, but not hearing Renge's comment back Haruhi turned to see her finding a very shocked Renge "Renge? Are you there? Renge!" called Haruhi shaking her friend by her shoulders

Renge shuddered and took her hand over her face to cover her blush "God, I'm so going to die!" Haruhi not used to these kinds of girl talk remained silent by her side until Renge was able again to utter more than squeaks or sights.

At night everyone parted to their own apartments, Tamaki put the little Haru on his bed and got himself on bed. Haruhi couldn't sleep feeling the sound of Tamaki's voice in her head again, wondering if she had the same look as Renge when looking at Tamaki, wondering if it was that obvious for everyone else.

_"Damn that Tamaki! He's so going to pay for this"_ though Haruhi looking at the window in her bedroom.

"Good night Haruhi" muttered Tamaki. "Sweet and pleasant dreams for my hime" whispered Tamaki and fell asleep while in the other Haruhi rolled over and pushed her face against the pillow "Oh Tamaki.. How I wish you could dream about me"

Dictionary: "Hime" means "Princess" in Japanese

Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long to update this chapter without the grammar mistakes (I hope), I think is still worth the wait, change it a little too much maybe but I think it still keep the important parts and now it has a more romantic mood… I think?... hope? Don't know.. hahaha, hope you like it.. Read and Review!


	7. The Storm

The days passed by fast and slowly at the same time, mornings at home with little Haru, working all day long, Haruhi had a lot of projects at Law School, Tamaki with his father's job and studies was full to the brink. After that the night was not any lighter taking care of Haru again as well as their homework's and projects.

But still they talked, about their homework's, jobs and responsibilities, how good or bad the day had pass for each other, what things were left for the next day's among various random comments, mostly from Tamaki's side whom loved to inform Haruhi about every little thing he liked or thought he could like between historical dramas, classical music, romantic novels, dogs, common people games, etc. And they played the games even if Haruhi was not totally up to it, and read books to one another, watched movies and dramas, all good things they could do including fighting from time to time.

And that for Tamaki was nothing really new, used to listening to every word Haruhi said, always wanting to learn the habits and likes of the girl he loved so much, but for Haruhi was a tremendous change, getting to know the deep feelings and thoughts of the pompous Lord. Who even thought had all the rights to hate his family to the core could not help loving his parents and grandmother, and tried so hard to do things perfectly for other's peoples happiness.

"_Is he stupid?_" thought Haruhi scowling looking at Tamaki's goofy smile for the Nth time, he had being playing with Haru and his kuma-plushy. Tamaki sensing Haruhi's stare lifted his sight and smiled broadly; blushing deeply to the top of her ears Haruhi returned to her laptop, taping quicker on it to finish her job.

Tamaki loved having her around in the nights when he was filled with work, or to bring her a cup of coffee when she was filled with work. He knew how much she desired to be a lawyer, happy to see her fighting for what she wanted so much, and tried his best to help her, giving her advices, listening, or making extra work for her. In the end taking care of the baby was a fight of who was most tired, because neither of them wanted the other to stop sleeping to attend the baby.

So, that was from monday to friday, now, in the weekends they usually spend their mornings with the group, Honey-senpai was working at a bakery so had afternoons free, Mori-senpai was a sensei in a dojo, the Hittachin's were working in their mother's design firm, they respective wives were in their respective houses in normal days, both decided to be 24 hours mothers, but they liked to be in the reunion every saturday, the twins were particularly good on the designs of bikinis and cute cosplays (XD); Kyoya and Renge managed two companies, the Otouri Medical Investigation Company and the Otaku Company, a games design company created by Renge. The time with them was peaceful and happy, talking about what they had done in the week and other staff, laughing at memories and ideas for the new bikinis or games.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" called the twins at one voice "why don't you try our designs?" asked merrily the little devils while smirking at the end of their sentence.

"I won't" stated Haruhi drinking her tea "that one is just a few strings" finished Haruhi not really caring about the real intentions. Tamaki on the other hand was red and panicking. "Haruhiiii! Don't act like that was nothing!" cried Tamaki taking Haruhi by her shoulders and shaking her.

"Please don't get too close Tamaki-senpai, you're breaking my personal space" said Haruhi stoically making Tamaki cry even more and the twins to laugh uncontrollably.

"But Lord, you did say a lady should not show skin while she's not married" recalled Hikaru. "But, Haruhi IS already married" finished Kaoru. "Sooo... don't you want to see her in a cute swimsuit?" asked them at one voice grinning.

"It's... It's not like that!" protested Tamaki completely red.

"So, you DO want to see her in a bikini!" responded them smirking broadly, their evil intentions obvious now."You're a pervert in the end".

"No! it's not like thaaaatt!" cried Tamaki turning 10 different shades of red not being able to face Haruhi, Chika-chan and Kawuoru were laughing non-stop looking at Haruhi who was like Tamaki red to her toes.

"Stop doing that, it's not funny at all, you'll cause him a stroke" reproached Haruhi glancing at the twins.

"Owww... okay..." said both in a sad tune "It WAS funny thought..."

The evenings were calmer; normally they'll watch the tv together, play with the baby, read about baby's care, or do homework together (the parents in the program were suppose to read a few book and magazines about baby's care). In the calmest days she read, laid in the sofa stilling glances at Tamaki who read sitting on the next sofa. But some days, extremely weird days (in Haruhi's opinion) Haruhi felt more open to Tamaki and created awkward situations...

It was 12:00 am, Haruhi felt her head heavy, her sight falling, vision blurring, his mind not being able to process the novel she was trying to read. Deciding it was far too late for her she closed the book and turned to Tamaki by her side, he was much focused on his reading of a historical drama, a cute blush spread on his cheeks; Haruhi blushed at seeing him feeling her heart flutter. "I'm so tired" she stated as if trying to create an excuse for what was she about to do. Letting her head fall gently on Tamaki's lap Haruhi sighed and turned accommodating herself so she could rest comfortably. Tamaki gasped at the movement and weight on his lap blushing deeply when he saw Haruhi's blushing face resting her head so peacefully on his lap. He had being also tired and also thinking about letting his head fall "accidentally" on Haruhi's lap but later on thought better to use her shoulder when Haruhi had so bluntly use his lap.

"I'm a little tired, you don't mind if I stay here for the rest of your reading, right?" asked Haruhi rubbing her eyes with the tip of her fingers

"No... I don't" said Tamaki trying for his voice not to quiver and calmly return to his reading. Haruhi cuddled and sighted happily feeling her muscles slacken. Tamaki swallowed hard and while looking directly to his book (thought not reading it) he moved his hand to Haruhi's head and started petting her, as an answer Haruhi sighed again contently and nuzzled against Tamaki's lap earning the boy's happy squeak. Later on in the privacy of her room she smashed her head against the wall "_what were you thinking?_" thought Haruhi scowling herself "but... he didn't mind…" continued on answering to herself "_yeah, but he didn't mind because it was nothing? ...or because I was something? …or he liked it? …and why?_"

"Gyaaah!" roared Haruhi her thoughts too many, struggling in her mind and making it hard to think. "_Why does it have to be so difficult? I just wish I could tell what he feels about me!_" thought Haruhi falling on her bed. Tamaki on the other hand was in his room walking in circles ruining the carpet, his perfect looks and possibly the wooden _floor "Oh God! Why did she do that? Why did I reply like that? Did it sound light hearted? I don't want her to think I do this with everyone…"_ muttered Tamaki to himself pinching the breach of his nose with his fingers. _"Did she really like to be like that? Maybe she was just tired? ...but if she was tired why didn't she just lay in the other side of the sofa? …or go to bed or something? …does she feel something for me? Otherwise why did she blush in that cute way? …and her sweet voice... her eyes were so foggy, she was defiantly sleepy… so cute… and her lips were…_" In a matter of seconds Tamaki had passed from worrying no end to day-dreaming, his mind flying away, just thinking about his lovely "wife". Waking up Tamaki blushed and shook his head "I can't deal with this!" screamed Tamaki "wake up! Wake up!" said to himself slapping his cheeks with his hands softly, but then remembering something he stopped himself and covered his mouth with his hands _"…ah! The baby... Haruhi... I can't wake them"_ thought Tamaki deciding it was better to go to sleep. Getting inside the bed Tamaki hugged a pillow hoping for Haruhi-free-dreams, they made reality so much worst, _"I guess… in the end I do need to know if she feels something for me"_ was his last thought before falling asleep.

- o - 

In the next morning she woke up earlier to avoid seeing him and came back home earlier as well, Tamaki had to work late so she was going to take care of little Haru in the night. Occupied as she was she didn't see when the dark clouds started forming in the sky, and because she was busy looking up to Haru while learning the Real State Laws she didn't turn on the t.v. so she didn't hear the news informing about the great storm coming to the island. Tamaki did.

"I'm leaving, thanks for the hard work" beamed Tamaki smiling to his secretary.

"Thanks to you Sir, oh! Sir, your Father told me that you had to stay here later... I don't think he's going to like this" tried saying the young lady looking worriedly to her boss.

"It's ok, you won't get scolded because of me, I'll work harder the next days, to make it up for this but I must go back home right now... My wife needs me" said Tamaki leaning down to caress her face, the girl melted under his touch and nodded unable to resist Tamaki's sweet voice. "He's really the angel everyone told me he was" whispered the girl sitting back down to her desk when Tamaki left "_Guess I'll make sure his Father doesn't scold him for this" _thought smiling and taking her cheek where Tamaki's hand had tenderly caress her.

Tamaki had never run faster, everytime he heard a thunder he could hear her crying voice. When he entered the building it was completely dark, the storm had cause a blackout in the entire building, the switches were going to work again sooner but a few minutes was all that took for Haruhi to freak out. "Haruhi!" called Tamaki while entering the house but nobody answered, the baby was crying. Tamaki ran to the baby's room and took him in his arms; the babies stopped crying when he passed his bracelet over the scanner, and continue falling back in to sleep in his embrace. "_Good..._" thought Tamaki and called for the babysitter, she entered 5 min later.

"I'm so sorry sir lady Haruhi said she was going to take care of her so I went out with the staff members, I'm so sorry, the moment I heard the news I run here…" gasped the young girl taking the baby from Tamaki's arms.

"It's okay I have run here too, I'll be right back… just…" the girl nodded at Tamaki's thoughts and moved away with the baby. Tamaki tried to open the door but it was locked from the inside, worried Tamaki called her "Haruhi?" but there was no answer, Tamaki breathed in slowly calming his raging heart and called louder "Haruhi I'm coming in!"

- o -  
By the time Haruhi returned home the maids were done with their work and stayed in their room, because she was going to take care of their baby Haruhi thought good to send the staff member away, the girls giggled and waved away to Haruhi dragging the house butler with them and out of the apartment. Haru was sleeping softly so she put the baby manager and entered her room to study; she closed the door without noticing that she had locked it. She was concentrated in her books when the storm started, the furious thunders sounding all over the sky and the lightning's scared her, she grabbed the bedspreads and covered herself, curling in one of the corners of the room, the baby's cry made her woke up and try to stand up, but then the lights of the apartment went off increasing the effect of the lightning's, she started crying.

"Tamaki where are you?" asked Haruhi trying hopelessly to hear over the thunder Tamaki's voice in her mind "Tamaki please, come back".

The door opened violently and Tamaki entered the room. "Haruhi!" he founded her quickly and kneeled infront of her. "It's alright, I'm here" said Tamaki embracing her, she embraced him back tightly letting her tears fall and wet his shirt. "I'm the worse mother anyone could be" cried her.

"That's not true… why would you say that?" asked Tamaki brushing her bangs out of her face to dry the tears away. "I heard the baby crying and I couldn't stand up... I tried but I couldn't!" responded Haruhi crying louder, "I'm so sorry" she hide her face in his chest. "Oh please don't say that, there's no better mother than you" said Tamaki caressing her back in a comforting way, Haruhi trembled and continue on crying a little bit quieter "you should know I prefer ten thousands time for you to be the mother of my children that anyone else in this high school, no, in the world!" said Tamaki smiling making Haruhi blush "You're cute, bright, understanding, calm, beautiful, caring, so hardworking and passionate" continue on Tamaki getting back to petting the back of his head when she hugged him again, this time not really crying, "You're a very good mother" Haruhi trembled but didn't respond, grabbing tighter his shirt. "I'm going to get wet your shirt" said Haruhi, her voice hoarse from crying. "It doesn't matter, you'll pay me back in the morning taking care of Haru, I know you have a day off" responded Tamaki laughing softly. She kept on sobbing quietly but only for a few minutes more falling quickly asleep in his arms. Tamaki then carried her in to her bed and then went to the baby's room checking on him, the babysitter was sleep so he sat against the wall and fell asleep as well.

- o -

After that night Haruhi didn't speak much with Tamaki, the end of the project was getting closer and with that Tamaki's fear of losing all the time he spent with her was growing bigger, also Haruhi thought that without the baby they won't have any excuse to spend time together, to talk like that again, and so all the beauty things he had said to her will go away.

_"Tomorrow will be the dead line... what I'm going to do?" _thought Tamaki hitting his head with his hands. "I have tried over and over again to tell her how much I love her but DAMN!, why is so difficult? And she could try denying it but I'm pretty sure she has being avoiding me" growled Tamaki desperate _"Well being Haruhi she might not even try denying it…"_ thought Tamaki getting himself depressed "All the things I have gain here will be forever lost if I don't do something!" Tamaki was completely flipping out "what I'm going to do?" repeated Tamaki to himself walking in circles in his room again.

Looking out to the window Tamaki saw the sun setting down, the night coming calm and peacefully, making him even more anxious and stressed than before. "Can't wait any longer... but I can't go to her room and just tell her that I love her... but if this is my only chance? …But what if she rejects me? Or not listens to me? …WHAT IF SHE THINKS THAT I'M A PERVERT?" Desperately cried Tamaki, looking back at his bedroom door Tamaki breathed in long and deep trying to calm himself "I have to remain calm, can't be screaming or I'll wake her up" Either way, I have to tell her, but everything will come at their own time.." said Tamaki to himself resting finally in his bed looking at the sky by the window of his room.

_"Ah!_ _I forgot my notebook in his room..."_ thought Haruhi looking in her bag. "I think he's awake... I'll check" recalled Haruhi walking out of her room and towards Tamaki's room. "Eh?" Haruhi surprised stopped infront of her husband's door hearing a serious of mumblings and screams from inside the bedroom "What he's mumbling about?" wondered Haruhi, she tried to understand but the door was too thick to be able to hear well enough, after a moment of silence she decided it was better to open the door.

"Tamaki?" called Haruhi whispering "I forgot my notebook in your room can I come in?" asked Haruhi peeking her head inside the room, "Oh! Yes" responded Tamaki standing up from his bed blushing "It's here in my bag" said Tamaki taking his bag on top of his bed. "Thought it's almost as lost being my bag such a mess" laughed Tamaki showing Haruhi his really messy bag. "It's because you don't study, you don't use your books and just throw things in it" said Haruhi giggling. "_He's a dummy, but truly cute" _thought Haruhi looking for her notebook on the bag, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Mmm… Tamaki... there's something I need to tell you" said Haruhi still looking in to the bag and blushing softly.

"What?.." asked Tamaki trying hard not to hope for love confessions that were only to occur in his imagination.

"Ahm… well… I… Tamaki I..." tried Haruhi her gripe on the bag hardening turning her knuckles back from the strength she was using, lifting her sight to see him Haruhi quivered and blush even redder deciding it was better to run away "I can't sorry, eeeek!" squeaked Haruhi not able to finish jumping at a flash of light, now the room was dark only illuminated by the moon.

"Haruhi are you alright?" asked Tamaki getting close to her and taking by her shoulders.

"It's nothing... the flash looked like a lightning that's all" responded Haruhi breathing deep to calm herself up while drying a tear that wanted to fall from her eyes.

"Ah... its okay" responded Tamaki smiling tenderly at her "You know Haruhi? I do have something to tell you" continue on Tamaki blessing the blackout hided his blushing face.

"We can speak tomorrow morning… I" stuttered Haruhi not moving _"What could he actually have to tell me in this awkward situation?"_ wandered Haruhi feeling her heartbeat increasing

"No, please… I really need to tell you now.." said Tamaki moving his hand from her shoulder to her hand to hold it. "What, what is it? Tamaki" stuttered again Haruhi blushing even harder at the sound of her voice quivering so much, her face already burning "_Oh shoot! oh shoot_!" cursed Haruhi trying breathe deeply but falling, feeling her ribcage far too small, her heart beating even harder as thought it wanted to break free from her chest.

Tamaki saw with great delight Haruhi's ears redden, her shoulders stiffening and heard her voice quiver making him smile, this was it, this was the perfect time and mood he had being waiting for _"It's now or never_" thought Tamaki tightening her hold of Haruhi's hand and pulling it to one side so she had to turn around and face him. At the motion Haruhi gasped and then blushed again her eyes meeting fully with Tamaki's eyes to then concentrate fully in to the floor. Tamaki breathed in deeply, the lump in his throat was not passing through making it hard to speak. "Haruhi I…"

Author's note: Yeap… it's not finished yet... xDDD so mean. I'll take just a few days to end it, please be patient, okay? ...thanks for reading and reviewing.

2nd Author's note: sorry for updating this so slowly… had bad problems, too much work almost no time … hope you enjoy the new version.. OWO R&R


	8. The Confession

Confessions

"Haruhi... I.." tried saying Tamaki his throat dry and out of words, looking at the girl infront of him he saw her eyes shining, her hair moving with the wind from the opened windows, no heroin he had ever watch on his favorite drama's could compare to the one he was seeing right now infront of him.

"I…" She lowered her eyes for one second and he doubted, but feeling her hold tightening his heart thumped and she looked back at him with no doubt in her eyes.

"I love you!" shouted Tamaki in one breath hunching his back and closing his eyes, Haruhi gasped and was not able to hide her small giggle at the sight of a very confused Tamaki when he realized what he had done "I mean… Haruhi I love you, very very much" repeated Tamaki blushing even redder, Haruhi blushed and smiled brightly.

Tamaki waited with big hopeful eyes, Haruhi breathed in deep and long letting the air fill her lungs slowly. She lifted her face and looking directly at Tamaki's eyes calling "Tamaki…" but her voice died out after his name making her blush terribly, "_that wasn't supposed to happen"_ thought Haruhi her cheeks reddening quickly but breathed in deeply again to calm her raging heart, looking back at Tamaki's eyes she felt her heart flutter and not being able to speak she decided it was better to lift herself in tip toes and kiss Tamaki's open lips.

Dumbfounded Tamaki took various seconds to register Haruhi's kiss, when he finally did said lips were already retreating, feeling desperate he pulled Haruhi's hand to get her body closer to him and surrounded her petit frame with his arms bending to kiss her full on her lips, the kiss was long yet light, pressing hard but not hurting, surprised Haruhi took a second to react but instantly closed her eyes and kissed Tamaki back moving her arms to embrace him as well by the neck. After long seconds they stopped kissing both gasping for air, yet not losing sight of each other's eyes. "Tamaki I love you too" said Haruhi blushing more and moving back to kiss him again, Tamaki responded the kiss pausing every now and then to peck Haruhi's lips and mumble "I love you's" over and over again which irritated Haruhi in some way but still she said nothing, after all she was the one who had accepted being in love with the drama king.

When the moon was high in the sky it found them sitting down on the bed holding hands, saying sweet nothings to one another, until Tamaki blurted out.

"So that means I can validate our marriage cert…?"

"No!" cut back Haruhi not letting him even finish the sentence

"What? Why?" whined Tamaki looking at her with puppy eyes, Haruhi face palmed herself "Because I'm only a teenager? As well as you? You're not even in college!" answered Haruhi not letting the puppy eyes work on her.

"So if I get in to college you'll marry me?" asked Tamaki hopefully, Haruhi wanted to bit her tongue and die, she had dug her own grave. "Well… no... I guess, maybe?" she mumbled and stuttered scratching her head softly, pretty embarrassed, Tamaki smiled triumphantly and Haruhi blushed even more. "God it's so late let's go to sleep" mumbled Haruhi trying to escape when she noticed Tamaki had her hand still locked with his hand and he was not letting her go.

Standing up he let her go but only for the necessary seconds to surround her slim waist with his arms. "I can't wait" he purred, his voice at its normal host tone in to Haruhi's ear, like a velvet touch to Haruhi's soul, melting her in his arms, very convenient to Tamaki who wanted to keep her in that tight embrace for a few more minutes. Haruhi tried to break the embrace but her "no's" were more like a "go on" than a "stop".

Until the butler knock and entered having the 2 maids by the neck, both red in shame, "they were spying" he stated looking menacingly to the 2 young girls.

"What?" asked both youngsters red from head to toes.

"Because you were speaking so load we woke up and when Tamaki-sama screamed the "I love you" apologized one of the maids "We couldn't help but spy" finished of the other.

"Screamed? I didn't… ah… God" Tamaki could not feel more embarrassed in his life.

The next morning the students got together to see how well their score was, sitting by pairs in the classroom the couples waited patiently, ones staring at each other in love, others with hate, others not really caring, others fighting over who ate the last cream puff yesterday night.

"Good morning classroom" greeted the teacher entering the classroom "Our congratulations to all the students that did their best to raise a child and to set up a real life, a real family" proclaimed the teacher excitedly, you could tell how proud she was that at least some of the wealthy (bastards) kids had learned to work hard. "We'll call you by your pair names to tell you your scores but first, we, the teachers decided to name the best pair of them all" continue on the teacher taking a certificate out the pile and called out "Otouri pair"

Instantly everyone quiet down turning around to see Kyoya, who had a murderous glare and Renge who stood up instead and moved to receive the certificate from the teachers hands smiling. When the teacher went back to calling the pairs the people turned around back to their business forgetting all about Kyoya, everyone except Haruhi who kept looking at Kyoya's glare and popping vein, she was about to say something when Renge arrived to her seat and cheered "Kyoya we made it! We're the best couple! And you're the best Daaaad!" hugging him tightly.

Snapping Kyoya turned around holding her by her wrists forcing her to stop hugging him and seat down on her seat still "That's because I did all the fucking job!" growled Kyoya as load as he could without arousing anyone's attention but Renge not flinching at all smiled and caressed Kyoya's left cheek which was the closest to her trapped hand "Oh but Darling we already know that you don't do things without something in return.. don't you" purred Renge her eyes gleaming, Kyoya stunned momentarily softened his hold on her, Renge taking advantage moved closer to him and kissed him sweetly on his lips biting his lower lip at the end, with this Kyoya turned around and coughed in to his closed hand trying to hide his blushing face "Maa.. so desu nee?" replied Kyoya as seriously as he could to her.

In shock Haruhi pointed at the couple and called "Did anyone saw that?" but turning to see the group she found everyone was too busy to even care about them, no one had seeing it, Tamaki following her beloved's voice turned to see her "Is something wrong Haruhi?"

"But they… you just… you didn't'?" tried and fail Haruhi noticing Tamaki's confused stare, sighing she waved her hand in dismissed "forget it... never mind, forget it"

"Eh? ...but …but Haruhi!" whined Tamaki with tears in his eyes.

"What?" asked Haruhi surprised by his reaction

"Why are you hiding something from me?" cried Tamaki making her blush

"I'm no, and quiet down, someone could hear you" responded Haruhi looking around "please, is nothing... believe me" she said but he didn't listen whining loader, sighing she turned and kissed him quickly making him shut his mouth instantly and blush.

"I don't want to see you like that" said Haruhi trying to sound as honest as possible, you could never tell with the obnoxious Lord "I'm not hiding anything, he'll tell you when he's ready" finished Haruhi caressing his cheek tenderly but then Tamaki's eyes widened and he pouted dramatically.

"He?" whined Tamaki looking at Haruhi, who ignoring him stood up at went to front of the classroom at hearing their couple's name. Tamaki in his own stupid way of desperation jumped and hugged his best friend to cry on his shoulder (more like scream in his ear) "Kyoya what I'm going to do?! Haruhi is having an affair with someone else!"

At hearing this Haruhi laughed merrily and walked towards his lame-excuse of a boyfriend and taking his face with hand tilted it to see her and kissed Tamaki's parted lips pressing hard and long in a rather passionate way, when their lips separated Tamaki stared dazed at Haruhi blushing lightly. Everyone in the class stared at them shocked; in seconds all the class girls squealed and giggled "A Host club hot "yaoi" couple!" Kyoya wanted to burst in to laugher while Tamaki's face changed to a very dark blue, a dead kinda blue.

In the afternoon the Host club members got together to spend the last day in the island, laughing at the events of the day, specially a certain situation about a "yaoi couple" making Tamaki growl and yell at the evil twins, until Kyoya's voice was heard.

"So, Haruhi… did you try to sleep together?" asked Kyoya looking at Tamaki and Haruhi, they quickly change their skin colors to red and redder.

"I'm not like that!" said Tamaki "We didn't!" responded Haruhi.

"But Lord, you're a pervert... We know you're secret dreams" sing sang merrily the evil twins at one voice.

"I'm not!" denied Tamaki trying to defend himself but Haruhi's responded stopped him

"No because he's my boyfriend I would never admit that kind of things!" she said stubbornly not really noticing her own words until she saw all their friend wide grins "Ow... God... I... I didn't mean... We..." stuttered Haruhi feeling her face warming up to the point of steaming while Tamaki almost dead glared at the floor

"Haruhi you're more open to tell the truth that Tamaki!" said the twins laughing hard making them blush even more... if that was possible.

"Mmm...Tamaki.. Tamaki..." called Haruhi in her dreams, the voice sounding weak through the bedcovers.

"Haruhi wake up! You're going to be late for school for the second time!" called Ranka to his daughter.

"Mmm?" mumbled Haruhi squirming in her bed

"Haruhiiii wake upp! You'll barely make it!" called Ranka again entering her bedroom and starting to shake her up.

"Ah... what?" responded Haruhi waking up and rubbing her fingers, but turning to one side to check her clock she screamed "Yaaaah! The alarm didn't work!" Haruhi stood up quickly and run in to the bathroom to start changing her clothes. Jumping out after 5min in her uniform she grabbed a piece of bread and run in to the door putting on her socks when she stopped and turned to her father with a quizzical look in her eyes.

"Why did you wake me up?" asked Haruhi to her father taking her bag, "I was having such a nice dream" Haruhi sighed and smiling she waved goodbye to her father.

Her doting father smiled back at her and when the door closed he took his phone out and dialed. "Hello, it's me... yes... it worked, right? ...yeah... she just leave... nah, I'm not gonna kill him, I'm kinda glad, and I have to say, I'm deeply in debt to you for that fantastic idea... thanks Kyoya-kun " Ranka cheered and hung up.

-.-

Dictionary: "Maa.. so desu nee?" a set of words meaning something like "Ohh, that's right" or "I guess"

Author's note: And it's done! xDDD I can't believe how much time it took me… I mean, there were so many grammars, structure, plot errors, I can't believe I wrote it that badly… xDD thank goodness I decided to re-read it and check for errors… I know there are still some left, and because I change the story a little bit there are new errors as well but still I hope you get to love this story as much as I did. Read you soon. Read and Review! V


End file.
